


Nothing Wrong with Pretending

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Lance participates in an anonymous hookup to try and forget his many failures to woo Keith who doesn't seem to be into him. Except it might not be as anonymous as he thinks.





	Nothing Wrong with Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by an Ask and a piece of artwork by Tumblr user lancegetswrecked of which can be found [HERE](https://lancegetswrecked.tumblr.com/post/179128541706/ok-so-lance-does-an-anon-hook-up-with-someone) if you want to check it out to thank (and follow) the artist.

Another shitty day. God, why does it always devolve into a fight?

Lance flops out on his bed with a disgruntled groan and stares at his ceiling. He’s accepted that he…likes Keith. Well, more than like if any of his wet dreams are any indication. But any time he gets a little flirty Keith gives him this look. Like he doesn’t trust him. Or he’s offended. Not sure.

He thought Keith was gay but…was he wrong? Has he been flirting with a straight guy this entire time?

“Gotta be it,” Lance groans and grabs his face in mortified agony.

No wonder they’re always fighting. He’s sitting here trying to get Keith to bone him but Keith’s not interested. He’s just too…what? Polite? Too polite to straight up just say that he’s not into guys? That or…

“He’s just not into you,” Lance tells himself. “Dammit,” he huffs and pulls out his phone to scroll through the college discord server.

 _–LaBlueBoy: Any guys out there looking for a hookup tonight? Life fucking sucks when you want to get boned by a straight guy who’s never gonna give you the time of day.  
_ **–Galaxygirl21: Sorry, that’s awful. And sorry I can’t help you. Lesbian, so I know the struggle.  
** _–TwinkTucker: I think everyone who’s gay has that happen at least a hundred times in their life. You’ll get over him._  
**–RedSetFireAway: Know that feeling. It’s infuriating that someone hot and insufferable ends up being straight.**

Lance sits up a little at that one with a smirk. At least someone knows his pain. He opens a private chat with that user and taps away.

 _–LaBlueBoy: I’ve been wanting to lose myself for a couple days now. Want to help a guy out?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: Only if it’s casual and a one-time thing.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: That’s alright with me. Would it be cool if I…wore a blindfold?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: ???  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Sorry but I kinda want to pretend you’re him. Complete a fantasy I guess.  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: I get it. Sure.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Uh, one other thing. Could you not…talk at all? It’ll be easier to imagine him if your voice doesn’t take me out of it._  
**–RedSetFireAway: I don’t really talk at all when I fuck so, sure. Where do you want to meet?**

Lance grins at that. He gives him the apartment address. Says he’ll leave the door unlocked for him, just knock and come in. That his bedroom is at the end of the hall and he’ll be ready for him. Don’t worry, he’s got everything they should need in his bedside drawer. Condoms, lube, and more so he shouldn’t need to bring anything but himself.

 _–LaBlueBoy: Can’t wait to not see you, ha.  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: I’ll be there in an hour.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Thanks for this. I owe you one._  
**–RedSetFireAway: Don’t worry about it, you’re doing me a favor too.**

With that Lance tosses aside his phone to take a quick shower before his 'guest' arrives.

*****

Keith frowns as he takes the elevator up, checking his watch all the while. He’s early. Ten minutes too early. Is he really doing this? All just to forget him for one night?

Lance…he’s such a pain in his ass. Every little flirt thrown his way just feels like a slap in the face since he’s 99% sure Lance is straight as an arrow. He’s only ever seen him date women and it hurts that much more when he jokes about Keith. Sends these compliments his way but doesn’t mean them. Like a stupid game of gay chicken.

Doesn’t he know how it feels to have something dangled in front of him and know he can’t have it? Keith slams his fist on the elevator wall with a huff. It’s so…frustrating in more ways than one.

Lance can’t know how Keith wakes in a sweat, panting with excitement from a recent dream. That Lance is always the one under him, writhing and clinging to him as he thrusts. Hell, when he wakes he can almost smell Lance’s skin in the bed with him but seconds later it’s gone. Any time Lance sits next to him in class he can smell it again and it throws him off balance.

And then Lance throws salt in the wound with his empty compliments. Makes him want more than just to sit next to him staring at his soft lips only to joke about them. He’s lost count of the number of times he’s watched Lance do something innocuous from across the room, biting his lip in frustration and wishing Lance actually meant any of the crap he says. And now he’s…going to hook up with some stranger just to get that sexual frustration out.

Maybe if he closes his eyes…he can pretend it’s Lance, just like they're going to do with him. They’ll scratch their itches together and hopefully move on from these guys that don’t even know about them.

Here’s the door to LaBlueBoy’s apartment. Keith checks his watch again and grumbles. Still has seven minutes. He should have slowed down on the walk here.

Whatever seven minutes isn’t that big a deal. He knocks and waits a few seconds before opening the door. It’s unlocked and swings open easily to a quiet apartment.

Two bedrooms. Means they have a roommate but they’re probably gone for the weekend or else he wouldn’t suggest a romp. Music. There’s music playing from the bedroom at the end of the hall. Must be where the guy is.

Keith locks the door behind him in case the neighborhood is a little rough. Then kicks off his shoes in the entryway and lines them up next to a pair of blue All-stars.

“Huh,” Keith hums with a furrowed brow.

Lance has a pair like those but...it’s a popular shoe. No reason to think–-hey, that jacket. It looks like Lance’s too. But if that were true he’d have a tear in the elbow just like–Keith’s eyes widen a little. It has a tear too.

Is he…is he in Lance’s apartment?

That thought is a sobering one. That leaves the person at the end of the hall to be one of two people. Lance’s roommate. Or…Lance himself. But that can’t be…can it?

Keith goes slowly down the hallway, biting his lip in anticipation. The blood is rushing to his ears making it feel like drums beating in his head. The cracked door spills soft light into the dark hallway. He swallows nervously and pushes the door open slowly to reveal the person inside.

Lance is sitting on the edge of the bed with a bandana over his eyes. Still in his pants but no shirt in sight. His hair is a little damp and his skin glows in the light of the room, the room that smells like…lemon and verbena. Keith exhales loudly and swallows again.

This can’t be real.

“You’re a little early,” Lance comments and his voice is the official confirmation that this isn’t a dream.

Keith opens his mouth--to say what, he doesn’t know--but before anything is even uttered Lance shushes him.

“Remember the deal,” Lance says. “You don’t talk and you can do whatever you want to me. Anything you might need is in the drawer,” he adds, thumbing over his shoulder.

Keith hesitates but thankfully his thought process is fast enough to avoid suspicion.

Lance doesn’t know…that it’s him. And he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care who he’s about to get fucked by. Wait! _About to get fucked by?_

That means Keith was wrong. Lance isn’t…he isn’t straight at all.

That would be a relief to know if not for his memory of their conversation. That Lance has the hots for some straight guy. That the only reason Lance is even doing this is because he can’t have what he really wants. And what he wants…well, it isn’t Keith.

_'Sorry but I kinda want to pretend you’re him. Complete a fantasy I guess.'_

Well…Lance is completing Keith’s fantasy inadvertently. He…he can do the same for Lance. Just keep his mouth shut and…make him feel good. In fact, Keith can make him feel so good he’ll forget about stupid mister straight guy.

All of this thought concludes within seconds as Keith begins peeling off his jacket.

*****

Alright, finally, this guy is moving. Lance listens as he steps around the room, the sound of fabric softly draping onto his work desk chair. Then a shirt being peeled off and dropped to the floor. A weight settles on the bed, dipping the mattress to show he’s sitting next to Lance. The stranger’s hand reaches out and cradles his jaw making Lance sigh.

Strong. He has strong hands. It won’t be hard to envision Keith at all.

Open mouth kisses press to Lance's neck, hot tongue laving over his pulse between each hungry kiss. Then he’s sucking on his skin but not too hard. Like he doesn’t want to leave any marks but Lance doesn't want that.

“Harder,” Lance utters. “I want him…to see them. Not that he’ll get jealous but…I can pretend, right?

The stranger acquiesces and presses his lips to his neck again. He sucks hard while holding tight on Lance’s neck. His other hand wanders up his thigh. A palm rubs against Lance’s crotch firmly and within seconds Lance his breathing shallows a little. Now they're getting somewhere.

There are several dark hickies on his neck now. They won’t be going anywhere for at least a weak and it sounds like his hookup is starting to pant a little too. Lance’s hands go to the stranger’s pants and he hears his breath catch. Hesitance?

“If you want me to blow you, say nothing,” Lance says.

Utter silence.

So Lance pulls him open and gropes for his hard cock. The stranger swallows several times in succession as Lance pulls him out. He gives him a few languid strokes before taking to the floor and with a moment's consideration plunges that cock into his hungry mouth.

“L–” the stranger stifles their own moan behind their fist. A few shaky noises that he manages to swallow down. Once he manages that, his fingers grab tight on Lance’s short hair and make him bob his head over him at a quicker pace.

Lance slurps and swirls his tongue around the leaking cockhead. Takes the entire length as deep as he can while his nails dig into thick thighs. He practically buries his nose in pubic hair as he sucks and moans at the feeling of being filled. The man above him gasps and pants with each dip of his head but anytime a word almost slips out he muffles himself.

Makes it so easy to envision Keith falling apart above him.

“God…your cock is huge. I want it...inside me,” Lance pants, lapping at the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit. “Whenever you’re ready to fuck me...do it. I prepped a little...before you got here.”

At that the stranger wrenches Lance’s mouth off of his cock, breathing heavy and trying to regain his composure. He grabs Lance and throws him onto the bed, tugging at his pants to pull them off with urgency. Those strong hands grab a mound of his ass and pull aside before suddenly a thick finger slips inside of him. Still some lubricant there but not nearly enough.

“F-Fuck,” Lance moans into the bed. “More. S-Something bigger.”

The finger recedes and Lance hears him open a drawer. He retrieves something out of it and closes it again. Then Lance feels a cold drip between his ass cheeks. Without a second of hesitation, two fingers press inside him making Lance cry out with a sharp moan. The appendages massage firmly, stretching and rubbing on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Yo-You’re…good. S-So good at that,” Lance gasps, rocking into the fingers. “Show me…what else…you can do.”

The fingers are gone again. And the sound of pants being removed? A condom being rolled on. An arm encircles Lance’s waist and hoists him up off the bed.

God, he’s strong. Are those muscles he feels? Guy is jacked.

Lance is situated on the stranger’s lap and facing him. His hands instinctually grab for purchase on something so he doesn’t end up slipping to the floor and settle into hooking around a neck. His fingers brush through--

Huh, shoulder-length hair. Lance grins when he thinks about Keith’s messy black locks and takes this chance to tug his fingers through hair. Perfect. Bet that’s exactly how it feels too. The stranger moans into Lance’s neck with a heavy breath when he pulls.

“You like that, babe?” Lance whispers and the body under him shivers. “How about this?” Lance asks tugging harder and making the man groan and bite back a word.

The stranger grabs his hips firmly and directs Lance’s ass to his throbbing cock. Lines them up and pushes Lance right on it. Lance gasps out a moan while the stranger muffles his own noise into Lance’s chest. His arms wrap around Lance’s middle as his hips snap up hard and fast into Lance.

“G-God, fuck!” Lance moans. “You’re…s-so fucking…so fucking b-big. Faster! F-Fuck me faster!”

The stranger grunts out a noise as he does as he’s bid. Lance’s fingers pull taut on thick hair and he rides, panting and mewling as that cock stretches him wide and presses in on his prostate every few thrusts. His mouth finds the strangers and their lips slot together for kisses.

Hungry impassioned things with bitten lips and massaging tongues. Lance bites his lip and the stranger does it back harder with a groan, his tongue plying Lance’s open for more. Swollen lips, slick with spit when they finally part to breathe. Lance rests his chin on a shoulder, hands grasping and clawing at the stranger’s back as his pleasure mounts.

The stranger rests his own chin on Lance’s shoulder with a weak gasp. One of his hands continues to guide him at the hip into dropping on his cock. The other slides between them to grab ahold of Lance’s dripping cock. It’s slathered in precome and the hand spreads it around as he strokes making Lance arch.

“C-Close! Close! I’m so fuckin–” Lance sobs.

Lance can feel those thick locks of hair pressed against his sweating neck. Those strong hands gripping into him so tight they’ll leave bruises. Those pouting lips sucking hard on his chest for even more dark hickies. God, he even smells like Lance imagines Keith to-–all warm and spice and sweat.

It’s perfect and yet so unfair.

It isn’t him.

He isn’t Keith.

“F-Fuck I…Hah…ahHH!” Lance moans weakly, his voice cracking with emotion as he loses his edge.

He almost cries out for Keith. But in a split second of clarity, he thinks its a mistake.

What if this guy knows who Keith is? Knows who Lance is from a class? The last thing he wants is some guy making things even more awkward by telling Keith that Lance has been fantasizing about him for the past half a year. Keith will never talk to him again, not even to argue with him.

No, the best he can do is keep it on the down low. The best he can do is keep it to himself.

He isn’t Keith but…he can pretend, right?

“H-Hold me closer,” Lance begs. “And...s-slower. Please…I w-want you so  _bad_ …” he barely whispers.

The stranger listens. Slows his ministrations to unhurried languid thrusts while embracing Lance in both his strong arms. Kissing gently at his neck and lips. Lance lowers his own hand down to his lap and strokes slowly in time with the thrusts. His pleasure mounts again thankfully. Nearly lost all excitement with his internal crisis.

When Lance’s breathing starts to stagger its the signal that he’s close again. The stranger speeds up a little and, with no coaxing needed, he groans into Lance’s chest as he releases. Lance is quick to follow spurting come onto his hookup’s stomach with a weak cry. 

Fantastic. God is Lance glad he told him to stay quiet. It was more than satisfactory.

“Th-Thanks,” Lance pants out once he’s got a head on his shoulders again. He moves to remove the blindfold but a hand stops him. Then he remembers their deal. “Oh, right. Probably better if I don’t know who you are. Ruin the illusion.”

But he is a little curious. Lance’s palm cups the cheek of the stranger and rubs his thumb there. Warm. Hot actually, like the guy might be blushing. He’s even leaning into Lance’s hand a little. How sweet, almost shy considering what they just did.

“But let me pretend for a second longer,” Lance smiles and leans forward.

He plants a nice long kiss on the mouth in front of him. The man sighs in the midst of it and then Lance pulls away.

“You’re a good kisser. He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Lance says with a smile. “That infuriating guy. Better off without those shmucks anyway, right?”

The stranger swallows but nods his head. Lance hops off him and points in the general direction of the door.

“Feel free to use the bathroom to clean up before you go. I’ll wait until I hear the front door close before removing the blindfold,” Lance assures him.

There’s an assenting hum before some rummaging around the room. It’s not until a few minutes later that he hears the front door close. With a sigh, he pulls free the bandana and plops back onto the bed. Takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the light again. Once they do, he picks up his phone and swipes out a quick message.

 _–LaBlueBoy: Thanks for coming by. You were great by the way._  
**–RedSetFireAway: Sure. Anytime.  
** **–RedSetFireAway: I mean it. If you ever need to forget that asshole, let me know.**

Lance grins at that. Didn't he say just a one-time thing? Guess dicking down Lance made him change his mind.

Yeah. A weekly hookup doesn’t sound like a bad thing at all. Might even help him move on.

 _–LaBlueBoy: You’re okay with being a substitute?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: It’s better than being nothing and getting nothing at all.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: I hear that. Alright, Red. How about next Friday? Same time?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: It’s a date, Blue.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Night. And thanks again._  
**–RedSetFireAway: Night.**

*****

Keith plops into his bed with a troubled look on his face. He can’t believe what he did tonight.

He fucked Lance.

But that’s what he wanted, wasn’t it? To finally fuck Lance? And it’s what Lance wanted too, sort of. Lance really wants to be fucked by some guy that Keith’s never heard him talk about but he settled for a stranger provided he could pretend.

And Keith is…fine with that. Nothing wrong with being the…second choice. Even if he is a second choice without a face.

God, if Lance knew it was him though he’d probably never let Keith within a hundred yards of him again. And he does want to do that again…doesn’t he?

A sudden flash graces his thoughts. Of Lance panting in his hold, squirming and writhing as Keith fucked up into him. His cheeks flushed and voice weak, begging for Keith to go faster. And his lips–-those soft lips he’d dreamed about kissing–-they were red and puffy when Keith was done biting and sucking on them. Slick with spit and gasping as Keith took him in.

God Lance was beautiful.  _Is_ beautiful. The most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen.

So fuck yes, he wants to do that again. Even if Lance doesn’t truly want him; it doesn’t matter. The guy Lance wants doesn’t want him but Keith does. And he’ll be whoever Lance wants him to be for the chance to show it.

A ding erupts from his phone and Keith sits up to check it. A little late to be getting a message.

_–LaBlueBoy: Hey you left your jacket._

Keith’s heart stutters a moment as he tries to recall which jacket he wore. With relief, he sighs. It’s not his everyday jacket. If it were Lance would have opened up with an angry ‘YOU!!!’ because there would be no mistaking it for anything other than Keith’s.  

No, it was the nice one Shiro got him for Christmas two years ago. He wore it because it was nicer than his usual stuff. So he’d look cooler for his hookup.  But then he remembered too late that it wouldn’t matter. His hookup would be blindfolded. By then though it was too late to change it.

Good thing too. 

 **–RedSetFireAway: Sorry. I don’t wear it a lot so it slipped my mind.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: It’s hella nice. Leather. Can I borrow it tomorrow?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: Why?  
** _–LaBlueBoy: I want my friends to think I’m dating some hotshot. ‘Hey, where’d you get that jacket?’ and I’d be all ‘Oh, didn’t you know? I’m dating his hottie. He gave it to me on our first date. Jealous?’_

Keith snorts despite himself, shaking his head with a laugh. It wasn't a date but Lance's friends don't have to know that.

 **–RedSetFireAway: Knock yourself out.  
**_–LaBlueBoy: I’ll give it back next Friday, I just want to rub it in their faces_.  
**–RedSetFireAway: What are you going to say your new boyfriend’s name is?  
**_–LaBlueBoy: Something like Dirk. or Hank. Or Grant. Something hunky.  
_**–RedSetFireAway: Have fun with it.  
**_–LaBlueBoy: AH! I’ll say his name is Mason cause he’s built like a brick house. Nice right?_

Keith bursts with another laugh, this one flushing his cheeks as he lays down on the bed. His fingers tap away with excitement for the first time in months.

 **–RedSetFireAway: Tell them Mason is six foot tall. He can bench 180.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: NICE! Yes! And he’s a volunteer firefighter! With perfect hair!  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: I heard Mason donated a kidney to a complete stranger.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: And ran a marathon for kids with cancer!  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: He even works at the ASPCA once a week feeding malnourished kittens.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Stop! Stop! Stop! I’m falling in love with this nonexistent beefcake we're creating! <3_

Keith sighs at that. Falling in love, huh. Now wouldn’t that be something?

 _–LaBlueBoy: Thanks again Red, for a great night. You’ve boosted my spirits as well as my dick. Lol.  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: Like I said, anytime.  
** _–LaBlueBoy: Night Red. See you but won’t see you, next week.  
_ _–LaBlueBoy: Would it be cool if I messaged you with updates on Mason and how news of his exploits affects my many many friends?  
_ **–RedSetFireAway: Feel free. Did you hear about how Mason won a surf contest in Hawaii? With one arm tied behind his back?  
** _–LaBlueBoy: LOL. You’re cracking me up._  
**–RedSetFireAway: See you when I see you Blue. Night.**

With that Keith plugs his phone into the charger and tugs the blankets around him to try an get a good nights sleep. Lance will be there in his dreams, he knows. But those dreams will never sustain him as they did before. Because nothing can compare to the real thing now that he knows what Lance looks like in throes of pleasure.

_'…H-Hold me closer…Please…I w-want you so **bad** …'_

Keith goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face and Lance’s voice echoing in his ear, certain those words weren’t for him but more than willing to pretend they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
